


A Solution

by timelordlookingforatardis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordlookingforatardis/pseuds/timelordlookingforatardis
Summary: Madi’s mouth was set in a thin line as she looked between the two men. Finally, setting on Jordan she announced, "I have a solution for our Prime problem.”“Thank goodness,” Jordan beamed, moving over to join them as the table. Ignoring Bellamy’s wide-eyed protest, he said, “Tell me more.”“It involves fire,” She started. Jordan nodded eagerly in front of her, “All -”“Absolutely not!” Bellamy cut her off, “We are not attacking these people and destroying our chances for a better life!” He sucked in a sharp breath through his nose, “They are going to teach us how to survive on this planet and then we are gone. We are not going to be the bad guys here!” He hissed.POST 6X06 Madi, Jordan and Bellamy talk about what Clarke would've wanted.





	A Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoy this one-shot. I kind of lost track with where I wanted to go at the end, sorry about that. <3

Madi had confined herself to her room for almost a week. She wouldn’t let anyone in, not Gaia, not Bellamy, not Jordan. She wasn’t eating, and she wasn’t sleeping. Only kept company by Sheid Heda who had been whispering to her at all hours of the day and night. The Dark Commander had convinced her that the best way to seek her revenge would be through fire. Planning to kill the Primes was easy, but executing the plan wasn’t as simple. She knew she’d need help. She cracked open her door, glancing outside, creeping down the hallway past Jordan’s room and bounding quietly down the stairs in search of Echo. She would most likely be in her quarters just outside of the tavern, but as Madi made it down the stairs she froze. Bellamy was awake, sitting at a table in the corner nursing a small glass of brown liquid.

He squinted his eyes taking in her small form on the stairs, “Madi?” He croaked out, forcing a small smile onto his face, “You came out of your room. We missed you.”

“Yeah,” she mumbled running her hand absently along the stair rail as she ambled down the last remaining stairs. Nervously chewing on her lip as she approached him, determining what to do or say. 

Suddenly Bellamy’s eyes widened, he jumped to his feet, “Are you hungry?” he asked her, not noticing the way she jumped back when he stood .Making his way behind the bar towards the fridge, rummaging around he mumbled, “They must have something in here,” When she didn’t respond, he turned back to her expectantly with a raised eyebrow.           

She was about to turn down the offer when her body betrayed her, letting out a low rumble. She gave him a small smile, nodding, “Yeah, I guess I could eat.”

“Yeah?” he asked, eyebrows shooting up. He figured getting her to eat would’ve been more difficult. She had fought with everyone who’d come to her door. Even threatened to kill a few of them over the past week.

“Yeah,” She laughed lightly taking a seat across from his glass.

Bellamy pulled a few things out of the fridge. Bread, an array of fruits and vegetables from their new planet he didn’t recall the names of and a couple of cookies left over from the celebration. Closing the fridge door with his foot, he made his way back to the table with a slight limp. placing the bread, vegetables and fruit on the table in front of her opting to sit the cookies aside for later.

“Thank you.” She gave him a small smile, picking up what looked similar to a small carrot, crunching down. 

Bellamy nodded at her, making his way back behind the bar. Grabbing two glasses he asked, “Are you thirsty?” Madi nodded in response. He reached back into the fridge, pulling out juice and pouring her a glass. “Here you go,” he smiled, sliding the drink across the table, watching as she began to eat the bread.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. While she ate, he continued to sip on his drink. He looked towards the door, wishing Clarke would walk through it. His Clarke. Not that impostor. Not Josephine. He should’ve gone out onto that dance floor, he should’ve cut in where Cillian stood, but he’d left her. He followed Echo. If he stayed with her, she’d still be there. She’d be with him, not dead with another woman possessing her body. He let his thoughts drift back to the last time she died. Well, not really died, but died for him. That was his fault too, he had left her then as well. He had left the earth to burn and her along with it. But this would not be like the last time. He wouldn’t be told that Clarke needed him again. He wasn’t going to jump in and save her one last time. No. This time, Clark was gone.

“Where’s Echo?” Madi asked, drawing Bellamy from his thoughts.

His eyebrows knit together as he turned to her. Lips pursed, he replied hesitantly, “She’s sleeping. Why?”

Madi bit her lip avoiding Bellamy’s gaze, “I wanted to ask her something,” She shrugged.

“Madi,” he pushed with a hard stare. He knew that Madi and Echo never spoke. They had no reason to speak. Then he considered, maybe it was a girl thing, but why not speak with Gaia if that were the case?

“I wanted to talk to her!” Madi bit out.

“Okay,” he sighed, holding up his hands in mock surrender, “but, why?” 

Before Madi could answer, Jordan came down the stairs. “Bellamy?” He looked between the two, “Madi? You came out of your room?” There was a crease between his eyes as he assessed the two. “What are you all doing up?”

Madi’s mouth was set in a thin line as she looked between the two men. Finally, setting on Jordan she announced, "I have a solution for our Prime problem.”

“Thank goodness,” Jordan beamed, moving over to join them as the table. Ignoring Bellamy’s wide-eyed protest, he said, “Tell me more.”

“It involves fire,” She started. Jordan nodded eagerly in front of her, “All -”

“Absolutely not!” Bellamy cut her off, “We are not attacking these people and destroying our chances for a better life!” He sucked in a sharp breath through his nose, “They are going to teach us how to survive on this planet and then we are gone. We are not going to be the bad guys here!” He hissed.

“What about Clarke!” Madi argued at the same time The Dark Commander began to speak to her.

“He’s in your way,” The Dark Commander said in her ear, “He won’t let you do what needs to be done. They need to know that you’re in charge. Not him! Kill him!” Madi ignored Sheid Heda, trying to hear Bellamy’s response, but it was too late.

“It’s not what Clarke would do?” Jordan yelled before taking a deep breath, lowering his voice. No one else needed to hear them, “This,” He motioned to where they sat around the table, “Is NOT something that Clarke would do. Clarke would risk it all to save any of us, especially you!” The boy seethed.

 Bellamy swallowed the lump in his throat, holding back his tears as he spoke, “I would do anything to save her too, but she can’t be saved,” He insisted, “She’s already gone,” a lone tear slipped from his eyes as he choked out the last bit.

“So, we are just going to let that slide?” Madi demanded, “I don’t think so!”

“So, what?” Bellamy croaked out, shaking his head, “You think Clarke would want you to wipe them all out?” He paused, but continued before she could speak, “because I considered it,” He nodded, the pain evident in his eyes, “But then I remembered that she wanted us to be better. Monty and Harper wanted us to be better,” He directed his attention to Jordan, “They all wanted us to be the good guys.”

“Isn’t part of being the good guys, stopping the bad guys?” Jordan asked, “You saw all of those skeletons. Do you think Clarke will be the last?”

Bellamy huffed glaring at Jordan, grinding his teeth, “Jordan,” he warned.

“Bellamy!” Madi challenged, gawking at him the way Clarke 

“Skeletons?” Madi asked wide eyed looking between the two, “How many?”

“Jordan,” Bellamy warned again.

“Over a hundred,” Jordan told her, ignoring Bellamy, "There were thirteen Primes and they’ve all been alive for over two hundred years.”

“Bellamy!” Madi challenged, gawking at him the way Clarke would, “You are just going to let them keep doing this? Who’s next?” She pushed, “Me? I’m the only other Night Blood here!”

“Abby is going to teach them how to make Night Bloods,” Bellamy muttered looking down avoiding the looks Jordan and Madi were giving him, “Josephine said their people would volunteer for it,” He added in barely audible.

“She’s what?” Jordan asked voice full of malice.

“We have to stop her!” Madi interjected at the same time.

Bellamy ground his jaw, unsure of what to say or do. Finally, he settled on, “At least they’ll leave us alone, they’ll leave you alone,” He told her, “Clarke would want me to keep you safe and that’s what I’m going to do.”

“Unbelievable,” Jordan scoffed, “The Bellamy I heard stories about would’ve put a stop to this,” He pushed away from the table, leaving the tavern.

Madi shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. She shouldn’t have told Bellamy her plan. He would try and stop it from happening. She also pushed away from the table sprinting back up the stairs, throwing the door shut with a thud. Locking it behind her, she leaned against the door with all of her weight, silently crying. She’d lost the one person who really knew her, and no one was going to do anything about it.


End file.
